


Love is all we need

by fanfics



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics/pseuds/fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Caleb found out about his father and Shelby? Is it all as it seems like or is there something he missed? I suck at summaries but read it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I decided to write a caleb/shelby story since I’m officially hooked on Quantico and I love Caleb and Shelby together. I didn’t really like where the story went with Shelby sleeping with Caleb’s dad but I think that will work out. So this story takes place after 1x06 where Caleb found out about his dad and Shelby. This is my own vision of how things could go but I might take some ideas from the show’s next episodes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Shelby could never imagine she would feel this way after she broke a boy’s heart, Caleb’s heart. She wanted to tell Caleb everything, she wanted him to know that it wasn’t like it seemed. She loved Caleb and she still loves. The most horrible feeling in the world was the moment when she looked into Caleb’s eyes and saw how angry and disappointed he was, he never wanted to see her again. One mistake and her whole world fell apart. She didn’t think she was going to see Caleb in New York. She didn’t want to face him after what she did. But it didn’t go as she planned. Caleb knew what she did but he didn’t know the real reason why she did it and she couldn’t tell him.

“Shelby are you there?” Alex asked from Shelby, who was looking out of the hotel’s window, clearly deep in her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here” She answered, quickly wiping a tear off from her cheek.

“What are we going to do now? How can we make FBI believe I didn’t do it and instead it was Nimah and Raina?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could show them the video where they are seen?” Shelby answered.

“But then they’d ask where we got the footage” Simon cut off.

“Yes true, we need Caleb on our side” Alex said and looked at her best friend.

“Oh no, I can’t make him to believe us, he doesn’t want to speak with me” Shelby said.

“He might be mad at this point but you have to try Shelby! I’m not going to die because of something I didn’t do!” Alex argued and Shelby knew she was right. They needed Caleb on their side. She really never believed that Alex was capable of do something like this but when all the evidences came out she didn’t know what to believe anymore. But now when she’s heard what Alex had to say she knew that she didn’t do it. It was impossible.

“Okay I’ll try” Shelby agreed and Alex gave a smile for her. “But I don’t promise it will work”

“It’s okay, we need to try anyway” Alex said, giving Shelby a hug.

* * *

 

Shelby felt really nervous as she walked in the building, where she had to face her former lover. She nervously tried to find him but it was hard because there were so many people bouncing around. Ever since they announced that Alex had to be captured, alive or not, people started to go crazy.

“Excuse me, have you seen Caleb Haas?” Shelby asked from one of her co-workers.

“Yes, he went to talk with his father”The brown-haired woman, Tiffany, said.

“Thank you” Shelby said before heading to Clayton’s office. She felt sick to her stomach as she got closer. She felt disgusted by the fact that she had to kiss Clayton and pretend to be his lover, even though she didn’t want to do that but had no choice. She saw threw the door Caleb angrily talking to his father and she could guess what it was about. She knocked to the door and saw Caleb’s face full of mixed feelings.

“Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Caleb for a sec?” She asked, slowly stepping inside the room where she could feel all the tension.

“No, I don’t want to speak with you” Caleb said angrily pointing at her.

“You heard the man” Clayton answered.

“No I think that Caleb should know the whole truth” Shelby refused to give up.

“The truth? I don’t believe anything you say so don't bother” Caleb answered but clearly wanting to know what Shelby meant.

“I think we’re done here. Caleb leave” Clayton commanded, looking harshly at Shelby. Caleb stood there for a while before leaving the room. He was still trying to think about what Shelby had meant but he didn't have a clue and frankly he wouldn't even believe her anyway. 

“What was that? You know you can’t say anything” Clayton asked almost yelling.

“I think he should know. I agreed to do this but he wasn’t supposed to find out! You have no idea how mad he was! He won’t even look at me!” Shelby shouted and tried to hold her tears back.

“That’s not my problem but I think it was good he found out” Clayton said and then it hit her.

“You planned this! You wanted him to catch us. You wanted him to know” She said almost as a whisper, one tear escaping from her eye. Clayton didn’t answer anything but she knew it was true. He wanted this, he wanted to push Caleb further away from her. Just like he did after Quantico.

“Is there anything else?” He asked, starting to move some papers on his desk.

“You’re not going to get away with this” Shelby said before she left the room. She wiped the tear away and tried to spot Caleb again. Clayton wanted Caleb to know about their 'affair' that's why he kissed her near the security camera. He certainly did knew about the camera, he knew everything that happened in his building. He wanted Caleb to hate her because he didn't want her to date him. After Quantico he seemed like he didn't like Shelby and eventually he got into Caleb's head. She didn't break things off with Caleb because she didn't love him, it was more complicated than that. 

* * *

 

“Caleb wait!” Shelby tried to shout but he refused to stop walking. Shelby ran so she could catch him and made him stop.

“What do you want?!” Caleb yelled, making her to take a step back.

“I know you don’t want to speak with me but I really need your help. Alex needs your help. She didn’t do it and you know it. She wasn’t the one who pommed the Grand Central Station. She’s Alex for god’s sake. She couldn’t have done it” She tried to convince him.

“You’ve spoken with Alex?” Caleb asked, now with more soft voice.

“Yes but that’s not the point. We need you to help us to clear her name. You have the access to all the security films and you can find out that Nimah and Raina were there before the bomb went off so we're pretty sure they did it. Think about it. They have so many reasons why they could have done it.” She tried to explain. 

“And you know this how?” Caleb asked confused. He didn’t know what to believe, she has lied to him before. He couldn’t just blindly trust her but he knew deep down she wasn’t trying to trick him. He was angry at her, so angry that even looking at her made him feel pain. He wanted her to feel the way he did but at the same time he wanted to forgive her.

“It’s not relevant. I’m asking you to put your own feeling towards me aside for a minute and help Alex. You’re the only one who can help her right now so please Caleb, help her” Shelby begged and Caleb let out of a sigh.

“Alright, I can see what I can do and I get back at you okay?” He agreed eventually.

“Thank you, this means a lot” Shelby said relieved.

* * *

 

“So he’s going to help me?” Alex questioned when Shelby told her what Caleb had said earlier.

“That’s what he said” Shelby said, hoping it really was true. 

“Okay so now we just have to wait” Alex said but Shelby could saw how she still tried to figure things out. There was no way Alex would let her life to be in Caleb’s hands. She always figured things out by herself.

“You really think that he’s going to help you, just like that?” Simon asked skeptical.

“I’m not really buying it” Ryan said, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I know that Caleb might be mean sometimes but he’s not evil, we can trust him” Shelby said but Ryan still didn’t look convinced.

“I’m going to head out there and I try to find out what’s happening” He said.

“Good idea, I’m coming with you” Simon added and they both left the hotel room.

"I know you want to trust him but are you 100% sure he doesn't have any tricks planned?" Alex asked worried. It was hard for her to trust anyone at this point but if Shelby believed her then why shouldn't Caleb believe her too? She knew that Caleb really cared about Shelby, even if she had a thing with Caleb's father. No matter how angry he was, he would still forgive her eventually. They were meant to be together, it was clear already from the start. 

"No tricks, I'm sure of it" Shelby said although she wasn't exactly sure. She had this strange feeling about this but she decided to push that away. 

* * *

 

Shelby was just about to send a message to Caleb when her phone started to ring.

“It’s Caleb, are you ready?” Shelby asked from Alex who nodded. Shelby took her phone, clicked the answer button and put it on speaker.

“It’s about time” She said to the phone.

“Hello to you too. So I got some information for you” Caleb started.

“It looks like you were right, the twins really were there before the bomb, so now we’re bringing them in” he continued and Alex was able to breath again.

“So is Alex now able to walk outside without taking bullet on her head?” Shelby asked.

“Yes, they aren't going to kill her. But, they want to still talk to her” Caleb answered.

“Talk about what?” Alex interrupted.

“About the twins. We really need you’re help, Alex. You’re a good agent and we could really need your help solving this” Caleb said but before she could answer the hotel room’s door was kicked in and FBI rushed in. Shelby didn’t have time to do anything before they caught Alex who was now screaming and caught her too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter 2 for you guys! I wasn't really happy with how this chapter came out and I had some struggles, but maybe it's okay.

Shelby was so mad after what Caleb did. She didn’t know what to do or who she could trust. Alex had escaped, god knows how, but Shelby was still arrested. They took her into the interrogation room and tried to find out where Alex was. Shelby said that she didn’t know where she was, which was true. She also tried to convince them that she was only trying to get closer to Alex so that she could get information from her. Liam left the room and after he was gone, a familiar face came in.

“Well, well, well, who we got here, Reese Witherspoon, or should I be calling you mom?” Caleb asked with his usual annoying voice.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Shelby half-yelled at him.

“Why not? I was just doing my job” Caleb answered “But I’m quite sad that they let one criminal go”

“She’s not a criminal and neither am I! She didn’t do it and you know it!” Shelby said angrily pointing at him.

“Maybe I believe you, maybe I don’t. It doesn’t matter anymore since I’ve reached my goal” He answered, playing it cool.

“Your goal? And what is that exactly, make me miserable?” She asked. Caleb made a sound that slot machines make when someone wins.

“Ten points for you. I want you to feel at least as bad as I did when you broke my heart” Caleb said, still looking like he didn’t have feelings at all. Like he was a robot. She looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say. She let her eyes fall from his eyes to the table, trying to control her feelings. She tried hard to keep the tears from falling on her cheeks, but it was impossible.

“Well, you succeeded so congrats. I know you hate me and you have every right to. But you don’t know everything Caleb, you don’t know what’s really going on. You see me only as the bad guy but I’m not. I hate the fact that you’re hurt because that’s the last thing I want you to feel. I’m sorry Caleb for everything that I’ve done and I know that you don’t believe me when I say this, but you are enough” Shelby said. Caleb wanted to hate her, he wanted her to feel like he felt. Or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself.

“I’m glad you’re hurt” He said his voice firm. He walked away from the room, locking it behind him and tried not to hear her cry. No matter how hard he tried to act like he didn’t care, he cared, a lot. He didn’t want to see her cry, he didn’t want her to feel hurt. Only thing he wanted to do was to forgive her but he couldn’t, he couldn’t be that weak.

* * *

 

Shelby tried to stay calm but it was hard since they still kept her locked up. There had to be a way how she could convince Alex’s innocence and then she could get out. The door opened again and Natalie came in.

“I’m frustrated so let’s just keep this easy okay?” Natalie said, clearly annoyed by something.

“What happened to your face?” Shelby asked when she noticed the band-aid on Natalie’s forehead, receiving a cold look from her.

“It came from a fight, don’t you worry about it. Now, I want to know what the deal is with you and Alex? Why’d you help her with the bomb?” Natalie questioned.

“I’ve already told you, she’s innocent. I only tried to get closer to her so that I could snoop around, and I did, there’s no reason why she would’ve done it” She said. Natalie hit the table.

“Damn it! Shelby I’m serious, don’t play games with me. I know she’s your friend so stop acting and tell me the truth” She said with her serious voice.

“I don’t know anything, the only thing I know is that Alex is innocent. And I’m little confused why you’re trying to get this information from me when I clearly don’t know anything. I think you should be concerned about the fact that she ran away and try to find out how since it had to be done by someone inside. It had to be someone you know, it was clearly..” She stated but cut herself off when it hit her.

“You let her go didn’t you?” She asked quietly. It all made sense, her bad mood, why she didn’t ask about her escape, how she got her wound. Natalie looked at her and didn’t know what to say. She had to let her go, Ryan helped her and she didn’t want him to get in trouble. She knew about Ryan’s feelings towards Alex but she still loved him, he was her weakness.

“I was protecting Ryan” She admitted eventually.

“No you weren’t. Okay you were, but deep down you know she’s innocent” Shelby said. Natalie sighed.

“Okay look, I wasn’t planning on it. Alex wasn’t going to go down without a fight so I fought with her but then Ryan came and helped her. He said that if I’d take her I’d have to take him too and I couldn’t do it. I was weak and I let my emotions take control” Natalie said, more than she planned sharing.

“You have to help me get out. You can help me to find out the real terrorist and then we can clear Alex’s name and nothing is going to happen to Ryan either” Shelby tried to convince her. Natalie felt like she was between two walls that was about to crush her.

“Fine, I’ll try to get you out” She said eventually with a sigh and stood up from her seat.

* * *

 

Caleb wanted to talk to Shelby again after he had some time to let it all sink in. He wanted to know what she meant when she said that he didn’t know what was really going on. What did she meant by that? He was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, there was something more in his father’s and Shelby’s relationship and maybe it wasn’t because they were ‘in love’. He walked towards the interrogation room but didn’t go inside when he saw that his father was in there. He stayed behind the glass, where he was able to watch them without them seeing him.

“I have to tell him Clayton, I can’t stand the idea of him being mad at me, I just can’t stand it” Shelby said.

“Do you really think he’s going to believe you? In Caleb’s eyes your just a woman who broke his heart, nothing more. You should accept that and move on, you’re never going to be together ever again” Clayton said and Caleb felt his muscles tighten.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? You never wanted us to be together. Like back then, after Quantico, you found a way to keep us apart and now you’re doing the same thing again. Caleb is a grown man and he can make his own decisions”

Shelby said. Caleb was more confused than ever before, what did she mean?

“I’m his father and it’s my job to make sure he makes the right decisions and you’re not one of them” Clayton continued.

“Let Caleb make that decision” Shelby said.

“Oh, I think he’s made his decision already” Clayton said.

“He’s going to find out that you’re blackmailing me, sooner or later and I don’t think he’s really going to believe ‘our relationship’ is real, at least not for long. He’s not stupid you know” Shelby said.

“Caleb will believe whatever he wants and right now he wants to believe everything I say, he’s not going to believe you. Do I have to remind you that your job is on the line here?” Clayton asked, with his voice tensing. Caleb couldn’t do anything, he just stared them.

“I don’t really care anymore. If you haven’t noticed I’m held here as a prisoner so it doesn’t really matter if you fire me or not. All I want is that Caleb hears the truth” Shelby said. That seemed to be the last drop for Clayton because he hit the table and then stood up.

“Just keep your mouth shut” He said before leaving the room. Caleb followed his father, not knowing what to say. His head was spinning and he couldn’t think straight. He followed his father all the way to his office before he could speak.

“Is it truth?” Caleb asked, which made his father to jump a little before he turned around. He had a blank look on his face.

“What are you talking about?” His father asked.

“Cut the crap out. I heard you talking with Shelby so tell me, is it truth?” Caleb asked again.

“Yes” He simply answered.

“So all this time you have been manipulating me? Keeping me away from the one thing that made me happy?” Caleb asked, his voice rising up. He was now angry, he wanted to punch his father but he held himself back.

“Son, you really think she’s good for you? You think she’s been real with you but let me tell you, she has some secrets” Clayton said.

“We all have secrets and I know she would tell me when she’s ready. I know you’re blackmailing her and you have to stop it, now. I don’t care what it is all about but if you don’t stop I make sure that everyone will know what kind of person you are” Caleb said with his serious voice.

“Are you threatening me?” Clayton asked.

“I am” Caleb said. They both stared at each other, waiting for another one to back down.

“This is ridiculous” Clayton said finally, breaking their gazing. “You’re acting like a child”

“Maybe I am, but I’m also standing up for myself” Caleb said. Before Clayton managed to say anything to argue with that, they heard an explosion coming from the hall and all the glass windows burst into small chips. Caleb fell down and covered his head. He stayed down for a while and heard people screaming and footsteps running. He raised his head and looked around him, his father doing the same thing.

“Shelby” Caleb whispered, while panic took control over his body.


End file.
